Fondle me
by Dicksforlyfe
Summary: Nick x Judy It was a cold night, Judy had just gotten out of her shift and was making her way home, but her foxxy friend interrupted and showed her something she's never experienced, after that night her life was changed forever. But was that change for the better? ( dont take this serious )
1. Chapter 1

( I'm not sure if they'll ever be another chapter but don't get discouraged. If my friend and I ever start to write more for this I'll definitely post it 🐾🐾🐾🐾😍 check out my satire lgbt account on insta lgbellybuttonst !

*edit

yes we are working on the new chapter and yes this has been uploaded BY ME on wattpad !

As I walk out of the police station the cold air hits me and makes my bunny hair on my tail stand up. As I walked out of the building I hear a whistle and quickly turn around, as I look over I see Nick staring at me with a devilish smile, "Let's go to my place" Nick says "Nows not the time Nick, I just got out of work" he pulled out his weewee an told me "Are you too tired for this?" I blushed, I've never felt so hot before, I stare at his weewee and imagine all the dirty things he could do to me and before I knew it I was a bit wet. He stocked towards me like a predator "Let's go to the back" he says as he fondles my big bunny ass, I agree. I was so excited I was dripping on the floor "I can see your pussy is ready. Let's hurry" Nick led me to the back of the police station. I was worried someone would go out the back and see us together but I think that would turn me on even more. As I think these lewd thoughts he starts rubbing his huge penis between my big bunny thighs- I moan as he does this. I can feel my pussy throbbing "you like that don't you? You dirty bunny" he whispers this into my ears, I moan out even more and respond with "Yes! Please stop teasing ME!" I feel like a dirty slave to his God like dick! I moan some more, saliva dripping down my mouth and a blush on Nicks face. Without a warning Nick lifts my thigh up and puts his Canine penis in me and thrusts so hard "I thought Y-you'd Nev-never put it in" I moan between my words. His dick inside me was the best feeling a bunny could ask for "So you like my big carrot do you" He says while going faster, I could feel his knot go deep inside of me, the feeling felt so unreal. I just knew my face was red as a cherry. Nick Kisses me and touches my small breast, "Im- I'm gonna cum!" And with that Nick release his hot fox sperm into my tight hole, I felt so naughty. I turned to look at my boyfriend. We kissed passionately and I soon felt something poking me.

A day has passed since that happened and I couldn't stop thinking about him dominating me all over again, it just felt so right but I knew many people would think it's wrong. I still can't believe nobody went out back-to bad, I was in the mood for a threesome. I went to my job slightly blushing from remembering yesterday's events. I said my hellos to everybody I knew and made my way to my bosses office to report that I was here, only to find Nick with no clothes on hiding something behind him, he looked surprised but quickly went back to his usual smirking face. I was shocked "Nick! What are you doing here?!", "I thought you'd never arrive, you're late for our morning fuck." The way his voice sounded so demanding turned me on, he started to jerk his cute fox penis right in front of me "Nick what are you trying to do? This is my bosses office are you tRying to get me fired?!" He came close to me and ignored my question, before I knew it he turned me around and started rubbing his weewee between my leathery suit that covered my thick legs that he loved so much. "Nick Sto- before I could continue my protest he gripped my ass an asked me "Are you ready?" He started to strip me of my very tight uniform that hugs all the right curves. He shoved a butt plug in my tight unused ass "0h Nick it hurts take it out!" I ended up moaning it out "Don't worry princess, it'll get better" he waited for me to get adjusted to the new thing inside of me before he inserted his weewee in my other hole. Nick whispered to me " who do you belong to?"," You! I only belong to you Nick!" I said in a small moaning voice, he groped my bunny bitties. I was afraid someone would hear us-"Fuck oh my goodness Ni-"shh you don't want to get caught do you now?" Nick asked me, I nodded my head at my boyfriend "Then don't be too loud my princess~" I blushed even more at that.  
Nick nibbles on my neck and starts to thrust the butt plug in and out of me, my legs start to quiver from the pleasure. I knew Nick was going to come soon by the way he sped up his thrusts, I moaned once I felt his white babys being released into me, the warmth felt great "I could get addicted to this fox dick" Nick chuckled after I said this out loud, he lowered me to the ground and started to Botton his green collared shirt that he always wore~

.


	2. Chapter 2 ( danger days the beginning )

Hello! Furfans! Glad to see we have like... 4 people reading this. We really do appreciate it and hopefully you all like how the story is actually developing lmao?

he lowered me to the ground and started to Botton his green collared shirt that he always wore~)

I fixed myself up before anyone could catch us in the act "I gotta go babe, meet me after work" he winked at me and left through the window, so that's how he got in...? I cleaned the office so no one would find out I was just about to open the door but my boss beat me to it. My heart started to pound and I could feel the sweat rolling down the sides of my neck, "Judy? Why are you in here?" My boss asked me looking around "Oh I just wanted to ask you something but you weren't in here, so I was just about to leave" . I lied to my boss for the first time in my whole carrier, I felt like I betrayed him but there's no way I would want to get fired because of Nick.

\- SKIP-

I finally got off work and walked with Nick home, he seemed to be overly excited about something but I was still pissed off about lying and wasn't in the best mood. When we got home I could see the lust in Nicks eyes. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall-No this is not happening! I'm not in the best mood and this is defiantly not helping! "Judy I missed you so much, I was thinking about you all day-your cute little tail, your LOUD moans" Nick said whispering in my ear, he slipped something into my mouth- soon my thoughts were filled with lewd pictures of Nick on top of my small body. I couldn't think straight and my body felt hot so I began to suck on Nicks shoulder bones all the way down to my favorite carrot, I started licking the tip. Nick looked at me and spoke out with a breathless moan "I love when you play with my weewee", " Oh Nick your penis is so big!" I felt Nick grab ahold of my thick bunny ass and play with it "Nick... you're being so naughty" "I know you like it, Smalls~" Nick began to take his shirt off, he smirked at me and I was instantly hot for his peepee, I wanted it in my small little moist mouth right now. I loved his canine dick and I was ready to take in the whole thing. It would be my first time giving a blowjob and I was happy Nick would be my first, after moving to the city I've learned a lot and Nick has been there with me the whole time. I blushed as I realized I had spaced out, Nick didn't seem to mind and just stared at my face with a loving smile. I knew I wouldn't regret this decision to become his Girlfriend and now... his lover~

( kill me )

I stuck his weewee in my mouth and licked at it's veins, coating it with my saliva, the Precum already slipping out. I felt the warm liquid inside of my mouth sticking to my tongue and mixing with my saliva- blushing hard. I deep throated Nicks lovestick slowly, he grabbed my head and began to smash my mouth onto his penis, I started gagging but I knew he loved it and kept going even if it hurt.

My eyes started to water up from the pain and soon Nick would cum and I knew I had to swallow because only a bad bunny bitch would swallow.

After our little personal time together we ate dinner and slept that night. The next day was my day off from work and I planned to do something, feeling for nick I sat up in bed only to find he wasn't there.. my mood saddened alittle but brushed it off and started to dress putting on my pink frilly undergarments and my black sliming yoga pants, my favorite top to make the whole outfit look good. Today was going to be great!~

( NICKS POV OwO)

"Yeah? Hey man. Yeah I got it. She's a good fuck I promise ( wink wink ) and she's a small girl- she's perfect for the job man" I was looking left and right for any cops, Finnick and I were in big trouble with the mob and if this deal goes wrong we're all fucked-

Nick began to walk into an ally so see Finnick lighting a cigar "Hey daddy's here" Bick jokingly said but he sounded more worried then anything and he despised how it showed more then he'd like. "Nows not the time Nick.." Finnick took a long drag of his cigar and sighed, "so how are we going to kidnap her?" Finnick stared at Nick expectedly "Well she's probably going to be doing something today knowing her. I put a tracker on her in her sleep so it should be simple... wait for her to be alone and knock her out, take her to the mob and get our well deserved money". I felt horrible for what I was about to do but Everyman for himself, plus I'm sure she'll be fine... "Alright well let's get going" I waited awhile to reply back but simply said "y-yeah sure" I turned on the radio and the first thing to come on was car underwater by armor for sleep, I put up the volume so I could drown out my thoughts and the guilt that was growing more and more... today is going to be horrible...


End file.
